Prosthetic devices have continued to evolve over time to improve the functional capabilities and aesthetic appearance of such devices. However, in many cases, improving the functional capabilities of prosthetic devices correspondingly increases both the complexity and the cost of the devices. For example, providing high functioning prosthetic terminal devices, or end effectors, that restore hand like capabilities may be possible via the use of multiple active and articulable finger-like projections. Complex control circuitry, and numerous motor operated articulated joints may be needed to provide such a high functioning prosthetic terminal device.
Although modern technology has advanced to the point where it is possible to develop extremely functional and lifelike prosthetic limbs, it may not be economically feasible to mass produce such limbs. Moreover, many individuals that need prosthetic devices may desire simpler and more cost effective alternatives.